Raiba Toyotomi
| name = Raiba Toyotomi | kanji = 豊臣 ライバ | romanji = Toyotomi Raiba | race = Shinigami | birthday = February 7 | age = 187 years | gender = Male | height = | weight = | eyes = Blue | hair = Dark Violet | bloodtype = O | unusual features = | affiliation = Gotei 13 | previous affiliation = | occupation = 3rd seat | team = 9th Division | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = Seireitei | marital status = | education = Shinō Academy | family = | status = Active | shikai = Hillel | bankai = Hillel Akagami }} Raiba Toyotomi (豊臣 ライバ, Toyotomi Raiba), known as Kuroshi (黒死, black death) is the 3rd seat of the Ninth Division of Gotei 13. As a human, he was known only as Nameless (名無し, Nanashi). Appearance Raiba is an average-sized shinigami with dark purple long hair falling over his left eye and forming a ponytail in the back, his eyes are light blue. As a human, Raiba was a skilled member of the Shinsengumi during the Edo Period, and so, wore the uniform of the organization, consisting of a metal headband, a haori and hakama over a kimono, and a white tasuki cord crossed over the chest and tied in the back. He kept this outfit even after the disbanding of Shinsengumi, as a ronin (a status he would maintain until his accidental death during the Mino-Owari earthquake in 1891). While he was alive, Raiba always carried two katana with him, a top-quality known as Aokai and an unnamed blade. As a soul, he wore ragged robes and was one of the only inhabitants of Zaraki to wear footwear. Currently, as a shinigami, Raiba wears a customized shihakusho, with both his zanpakutō (Hillel) and an asauchi tied to the obi sash. When he releases his bankai, his body starts overheating, and, upon reaching critical state, red marks appear on his skin. If he fights much longer his skin turns completely red and he suffers of extremely painful fevers. Personality Raiba is generally calm, although he can easily turn into a wild beast while fighting. As a human, he suffered of schizophrenia, which lead to mental breaks caused by the "several voices yelling inside his head." After he became a shinigami, most of these voices faded away, except for one, that developed a personality and bound itself to the depths of Raiba's soul. This voice is callled Angelo and appears as the shinigami activates his bankai. History Childhood and Training Raiba was born in Himeji, a city located in present-day Hyōgo Prefecture in the Kansai region of Japan, during the edo period to Shiba Toyotomi and Yuki Higuchi. He watched the death of his parents at a young age and ran away from the city, finding his way to Kobe, where he met Hajime Saitō, who found the boy according to a "vision" and took him to Kyoto to be his page. At the age of 14, Raiba was a skilled member of Kondō's faction. Meiji Restoration and Death Toshizō Hijikata saw Raiba's hesitation during training and sent him to several missions so that he would get used to killing. One of the most notable of those missions was the assassination of 5 political leaders of ishin-shishi and their guards (armed samurai) in the streets of Kyoto. He was aged 16 when the Meiji Restoration started in 1868. He kept wearing his Shinsengumi uniform as a ronin until his death at Nagoya, during the Mino-Owari earthquake in October 28, 1891 (aged 39). Rukongai and Gotei 13 As a soul, Raiba was born in Zaraki, the 80th district of North Rukongai, where he became an orfan at young age and had to kill and steal to survive. His "second childhood" was worst than anything he had experienced as a human and he soon became an extremely powerful warrior, experienced in unarmed combat. Raiba soon arrived at Shinō Academy, where he was trained in the arts of the shinigami. He never showed interest in kidō, but trained his zanpakutō skills to the limit. He kept his Asauchi (trainee zanpakutō) as a pet sword, even after obtaining Hillel. After some time he applied to the ninth division of Gotei 13 (responsible for the protection of Seireitei) and was accepted as 3rd seat. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Raiba possesses a natural ability with zanjutsu, generated in the early years of his life in Zaraki. His swordsmanship is in the same level as the captains. Shunpo: Raiba's shunpo is one of the fastest among shinigami, but he can only use it at distances of few meters because of his body's limitations. High Spiritual Energy: Raiba possesses an above-average reiryoku, being capable of controlling it finely. His reiatsu is blue on sealed and shikai forms, but upon reaching bankai, it becomes red, vast and destructive to anything and anyone around him. Adaption: Given enough time, Raiba can survive to most situations by either adapting his body (as when adapting to the temperature) or his mind (as when adapting to the enemy's strategy). This characteristic has proven to be a weakness against enemies that constantly change their strategy. He also suffers from hard fevers whenever he needs to cool down his body. Zanpakutō Hillel (ヒレル, Hireru; הילל, Hêlēl, "shining one"): A regular katana, with an "O"-shaped crossguard. It has a black guard with black and white hilt-wrapping and a black sheath. It's blade is uncommonly shiny. *'Shikai:' It is triggered by the command "Shine" (輝く, kagayaku). :Shikai Special Ability: In its shikai, Hillel turns into a silver light armor, covering the hands and feet with martial arts enhancers and ading defense to the back and chest. The gloves work as pocket knives, having hidden blades, and the boots work as an emergency arsenal, which possess 2 custom spatha swords, 1 metal whip and a katana. The back of the armor releases two controllable generators that produce white energy wings that allow the user to move at near-shunpo speed, this is known as Angel Form and produces light energy, that may be shot as blasts. *'Bankai: Hillel Akagami' (ヒレル 赤神, Hireru Akagami, "shining red god"): the body of Hillel's user is covered with an improved, heavier version of its shikai. This version is red with black plates covering most of it and produces heat, generating nearly-unbearably hot temperatures to the user and those around him and burning the enemy's body with its hits. The arsenal includes 1 black renaissance-style longsword, 2 red knives and 1 black and red buckler. The energy wings are black (core) and red and allow a much faster locomotion. It produces two types of energy, dark energy and heat energy, and both may be shot as blasts. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Male Category:Males Category:Shinigami Category:Original Characters